Mercado negro/Leyendas
right|thumb|250px|Seres que se ocupan del mercado negro. El Mercado negro, también llamado mercado clandestino, era un centro clandestino ilegal donde se podían encontrar y comprar bienes que no se vendían o intercambiaban públicamente. Prácticamente todos los planetas tenían un mercado negro de algún tipo. Muchos droides prohibidos, drogas, armas y otras innovaciones tecnológicas se podían encontrar en el mercado negro, así como música prohibida y entretenimiento, holos de contrabando y esclavas Twi'leks. En planetas represivos o religiosos, elementos como el alcohol o la cafeína estarían disponibles solo a través del mercado negro. Incluso se sabía que los planetas aliados a la Rebelión durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica tenían mercados negros que contenían holos pornográficos, alcohol o ropa cara que no se encontraba en el Comisario de la Alianza. La tecnología del mercado negro a menudo era empleada por piratas y otras organizaciones criminales como el Consorcio Zann. Si bien la tecnología era efectiva, a veces era anticuada. Además, los usuarios tendrían que tener cuidado, ya que era un delito poseer artículos ilegales. Los artículos generalmente se clasifican en tres categorías: *T (Tarifa): generalmente se requería una tarifa o permiso especial para comprar estos artículos. La tarifa oscilaba entre el 5 y el 50 por ciento del costo del artículo y tenía un promedio del 10 por ciento. Los registros de estas transacciones aún se mantienen para realizar un seguimiento de quién posee dichos artículos. El mercado negro evitaría que los nombres de los compradores ingresen a dichos registros. Esto fue útil para adquirir artículos que irían a la Rebelión. Además de lo mencionado anteriormente, los proyectiles de armadura y cazas se incluyeron con este grupo, pero requirieron una tarifa y permiso en mundos dominados por el Imperio. *R (Restringido): solo se puede acceder a estos artículos con una licencia local o Imperial, lo que implica una verificación de antecedentes y una tarifa alta (100 por ciento del costo del artículo o más). La verificación de antecedentes y las tarifas podrían evitarse con el mercado negro. Los artículos incluyen la mayoría de las armas de combate, pistolas bláster, carabinas bláster, armas montadas en naves y granadas. *I (Ilegal): la posesión de estos artículos puede haber violado la ley local, la ley Imperial o ambas. Estos artículos solo estarían disponibles en el mercado negro. Los artículos incluían detonadores térmicos, armadura de soldados de asalto, especias y holos anti-Imperial. Los planetas como Corellia, Coruscant, Eriadu y Thyferra tenían prósperos mercados negros. Las mercancias no necesariamente tienen que ser ilegales o estar restringidas para ser vendidas en el mercado negro, ya que algunos vendedores tratarían de evadir impuestos o notificar a las autoridades. Ciertos productos que normalmente no se producen en masa y no están disponibles para la venta, como los sables de luz, podrían terminar vendiéndose y comprándose en el mercado negro. Un ejemplo era el sable de luz robado de Ahsoka Tano. Ejemplos de mercados negros La ciudad Depatar era considerada el mercado negro más grande en el sistema Cularin. Había sido construida por cinco grupos de delincuentes que querían un punto de encuentro neutral para tratar, y luego se lo ofreció a cualquier parte con necesidades similares. El Mercado A68 era un mercado negro que se encontraba justo debajo de la nariz del Imperio, ubicado dentro de la misma Estrella de la Muerte. Productos notables *Bulldog RLR *Tecnología de droides zumbadores ([[Plataforma de ataque clase StarViper|Plataforma de ataque clase StarViper]]) *Tecnología de Misiles de carbonita (Lanzadore de Misiles de Ataque) *Tecnología de Dispositivos de camuflaje (Transporte F9-TZ, Pacificador, [[Fragata clase Venganza|Fragata clase Venganza]]) *Trabajos para sobrecargar un núcleo (Cañón de Pulso Movil MZ-9, [[Destructor Estelar clase Agresor|Destructor Estelar clase Agresor]], Fragata clase Venganza) *Tecnología de disruptores (Mercenarios) *Tecnología completa de misiles de salva (Fragata Interceptor IV) *Productos de Electrónica ilícita (camuflaje de cuerpo, Droide de violación de seguridad SB-20) *Tecnología de láser de defensa puntual ([[Corbeta clase Cruzada|Corbeta clase Cruzada]]) *Tecnología de minas de proximidad (Mercenarios) *Droide de infantería pesada SD-6 *Tecnología de bloqueo de sensores (Nave GAT-12 Skipray) *Trabajo para la absorción de escudos ([[Acorazado clase Keldabe|Acorazado clase Keldabe]]) Apariciones *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * * * *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Clouded Paths'' *''An Uneasy Peace'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' * * * * *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Under a Black Sun'' *''Debts to Pay'' *''Beyond the Rim'' * * * *''The Long Arm of the Hutt'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars 66: The Water Bandits'' *''Star Wars 1: In the Shadow of Yavin, Part One'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''La Búsqueda del Jedi'' *''Planeta de Penumbra'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Ofensiva en Selonia'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Hereje en la Fuerza II: Refugiado'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Betrayal'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Tempest'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Conviction'' *''X-wing: Mercy Kill'' *''Legacy 17: Claws of the Dragon, Part 4'' }} Fuentes *''''Cracken's Rebel Field Guide'' *''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook'' *''Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters'' *''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'', Second Edition *''Cracken's Rebel Operatives'' * *''Galaxy Guide 11: Criminal Organizations'' *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition *''Goroth: Slave of the Empire'' *''Galladinium's Fantastic Technology'' *''Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids'' *''Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear'' * *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' * *''Tempest Feud'' * * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * *''Suns of Fortune'' *''Fly Casual'' * * *''Strongholds of Resistance'' }} Véase también *Economía invisible *Mercado Invisible Categoría:Organizaciones criminales Categoría:Sistemas económicos Categoría:Frases Categoría:Sociedades secretas